crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mysterious Girl
Mysterious Girl is a special enemy appearing on bonus waves in Dinner Theater, Thunder Tower and Bomb City maps. Information All she does is flipping/jumping around the map in order to avoid your shots. Plus there's a couple of zombies around, but luckily, you get the Bullet Time once you shot a zombie. Dinner Theater She will emerge on Round 24 (Bonus) in the middle of the map, she will be invincible until she starts moving. She will do a lot of flips and big jumps trying to dodge your bullets. Mysterious Girl is your main target for the bonus. If you defeat her before the bonus timer runs out, everyone get 15K Points (plus the points you would get at the end of the round). An additional 10K Points will be given to the person who killed her. If you fail killing her before the time runs out, she will simply disappear and you won't get the bonus points. Thunder Tower Returning from Doomsday Theater , Mysterious Girl will appear at Round 24 and will do what she did in Doomsday Theater (trying to avoid bullets, teleporting from floors to floors, big jumps) but with other 2 of her sister making slightly more harder for players to kill Defeat her and her's sister before timer runs out will result everyone will get 10K Points (Extra 5K Points in the end of the round) and additional points for killing her and her sisters. Failing to kill her or any of her sister will result disappear and no bonus point is earned. Devastated City Mysterious Girl appears for the third time, again in Round 24. This time she is joined by 50 Winged Tears to distract Soldiers from shooting her, and there are no Bullet Time effect. However, because Devastated City is a flat map, it should be easy enough to take her down, although she only gives 100 Bonus Point when defeated. Pro Tips Dinner Theater *It would be a good idea for everybody to spread in different locations, because she's unpredictable on where she will go. She can easily get on the Balcony you could lose some time if nobody is there. *Do not try to shoot her while she's doing high jumps, unless you have alot of bullets in your mag. *You should all try to rush her so you can deal massive damage. *Trigger the Bullet Time by shooting few zombies. Thunder Tower *It best to save Beserk Kill as max before reaching Round 24 . As she will appear with 2 of her sister , activate Beserk Kill at same time as soon as they appeared on the map and finish them off with Fal Camo's Grenade Launcher Trivia *Probably, she was the one who was responsible for luring the GRX Rescue Team into the Dinner Theater. The humming sound which was heard by the disaster relief organization's radio comm, as written as in the map's story, could be her voice despite she is harmless in the game. However, it remains unclear why she's also appears in Thunder Tower and Devastated City, although she can be killed as bonus targets. *She's considered as a boss by Tencent, however, she's just a primary target within bonus rounds. *In the Philippines version, her original name was "Mikkay", but in the later patches (Thunder Tower), her name was changed into "Mystic Girl" but in Devastated City map, her name was still "Mikkay". *Recent updates on the North American and Vietnamese version made her become weaker. As she can get damaged as soon as she spawn, her spawn protection is gone. Whether this was intentional or not is unknown. :*In CF Vietnam (Devastated City map), Mysterious girl will NOT move if the soldier shooting her stays put, thus making her an easy target. It's even possible to knife her to death. Gallery Mysterious-Girl.jpg Mysterious_Girl_Cold.png Category:CrossFire Category:Challenge Mode Category:Zombie